deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Knights
Dragon Knights is the British Deadly Alliance and the Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The team of noble Dragonkind knights fight for the good deeds with truth, honor, justice for Bahamut against the evil deeds of the Order of the Black Dragon. Origins Sir Jester Golddrake was a member of the Order of Bahamut, one of the affiliated groups of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons, who served for his kingdom and free kingdoms of Dragonfable. His duty was very simple as important as the knight as helped the poor, defend the villages from hostile threats, and follow the chivalry codes of the Order. Along with his chivalry code, Sir Jester goes on adventures with his fellow knights on off-duty as fabulous heroic Dragonkind knights. One day, when Sir Jester was on his quest alone in the ancient abandoned city of Sparquest, he discovered the forgotten scrolls of the Mishakal containing with secrets and impossible texts to translate and fought his way out from the city against the Draconian marauders to his home kingdom where he is just in time to repel their attack in the main castle city. After their attack was repelled and the castle is safe, Sir Jester presented the scrolls and learned that these ancient texts tell the prophecy of the Great Dragon War between the united kingdoms of Dragonfable and the Chaos Dragon Army of Sirus Malefor which it was already begun but the prophecy was broken when the Black Dragon destroyed their hope and conquered the Plains of the Silver Quarry and the Mishakalian Kingdom. Sir Jester couldn't believed that the prophecy was broken and now they must free the land from the evil greedy ruler King Gildarus Greedwing as he and his fellow knights are going to their biggest quest in the war. Sir Jester and his fellow Dragon Knights have arrived in the Kingdom of Mishakalia and defeated the Dracorc King and his evil warriors in the forests and the Sargonian Army at the Lost Temple of Silver Horn where huge piles of treasures and golds were left behind and they took it and brought to the poor and their fellow allies from the Heavenly Dragons as they helped them to defeat King Greedwing and his evil allies and free the Kingdom of Mishakalia. They've liberated the Island of Iokolos and battled the massive elite Black Dragon Army of Chaos and the Dark Horde at the Plains of Paladine and defended the Heavenly Dragons' outpost at Fort Drakling where he defeated General Frangir Salvakor, leader of the elite force of the Black Dragon Army, and freed the captain who had the vital information about King Greedwing' location. After the information was received, Sir Jester and his fellow Dragon Knights ventured to the occupied island of Mishakalas where he defeated his hired (perverted) wizard, Prevesto the Great Chaos Wizard and his nasty evil minions at his quarter on the hills and fought their way to reach the great altar chamber where their nemesis is preparing the unholy ritual to unleash the fallen Chaos Dragon but that doesn't stop the heroic Dragon Knights from averting the apocalypse in Dragonfable as their Aura was unlocked by their heroic deeds and Sir Jester defeated King Greedwing and banished the fallen Chaos Dragon forever from the face of Antichthon and freed Mishakalia at last. After the Great Dragon War is effectively over, Sir Jester and his fellow Dragon Knights and his allies were hailed as Great Heroes of Dragonfable and history will be remember their greatest deeds. Although the great war is over, their heroic adventures have begun. On December 21st, 2012, Sir Jester was on his way to the Order of Bahamut's castle when he was been teleported by the Fallen Star and found himself and David Gryph of the Griffin Union in the City of London where they've averted the bank robbery before the Metropolitan Police apprehend them while they were taken to the MI5 headquarters for interrogation until the predecessor of the UN-GDI came to pick them up and taken to Germany. After the joint-operation in France, Sir Jester is reunited with his fellow knights and joined forces with their new allies against the alien invaders, the Monarchs. After the defeat of the Monarch Invaders, Sir Jester and his fellow knights are now resided in the old manor-castle in English countryside. Team Members Sir Jester Golddrake The golden Dragonkind Knight is the noble and gentle leader of the knighthood with a gentle sense of humor. Sir Jester Golddrake is the member of the Order of Bahamut, one of the affiliated groups of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons, and has been served for his great deeds to him and his fellow Dragonkind knights. He wield his might Sword and Shield of Bahamut. Lady Jennifer Mycena The golden female Dragonkind Knight who is Sir Jester's mate and second-in-command of the team. She's one of special members of the Order of Bahamut as the elite knight and served with good deeds for the kingdom and her home kingdom in Mycenia. She wields the Sword and Shield of Mycen. Reddrick Firestar The red Dragonkind Knight who is the fiercest member of the knighthood. Reddrick was the lone hotheaded knight who defeated the armies of Draconians, Gnolls, Kobolds, Orcs and Goblins. Even some unknown alien invaders who mistakenly destroyed his holiday cabin and then after he defeated the alien invaders, he forged his sword and shield with Dragonium and wields his fiery Sword and Shield of Shooting Star after he named it from the recent event. Bernard Earthdrake The orange Dragonkind Knight who the mighty member of the knighthood. Wielding his big Sword and Shield of Earoths, Bernard is the unstoppable knight who defeated tens of thousands of Dark Horde Armies with the help of his fellow knights, making him as one of the knighthood's dedicated defenders. Walter Chunneldrake The blue Dragonkind Knight who is the aquatic member of the knighthood. Walter Chunneldrake was a member of aquatic knights battalion since the naval battle at the Seas of Medrinia against the Kapak Draconian armada. He led his fellow knights to victory with coordinations and cautions, bringing in more courage, faith, and hope with high morality. After the battle was victorious, Walter was chosen to be a member of Sir Jester's knighthood for his good deeds when he saved innocent bystanders at the sea. Albert Clouddrake The cyan Dragonkind Knight who is the Sky Knight class of the knighthood. Albert Clouddrake was a member of Sky Dragoon Battalion since the defense against Aviak legionnaires in the Battle of Sonngard. After their attack was repelled, Albert was chosen to be a member of Sir Jester's knighthood for his good deeds of capturing the Aviak Legionnaire commander alive and forced him to surrender peacefully and orderly fashion. Ian MacIcedrake The light-blue Dragonkind Knight who is the cool member of the knighthood. Ian MacIcedrake was a member of defense force in Mount Falx where he battled the Draconian barbarians from the north, defending the village and avoiding possible avalanche which he did carefully but the barbarians did foolish as Ian was forced to rescue the villagers. Despite of that incident, his good deed did led the barbarians' defeat when they were all captured by reinforcements. Ian is now joined Sir Jester's knighthood for his good deeds for the Order of Bahamut. Sylvester Shadowdrake The black Dragonkind Knight who is the shady member of the knighthood. Shady is right when he came to use his dark arts and magic for his personal gain but he can be trusted when he came with knowledge of magics and other shady things (if they hoped so.) He wields the Shady Sword and Shield of Narce. Kenneth "Kenny" Knickerdrake The Dragonkind-like Knucker Knight who is the thinnest member of the knighthood. Easy to slip in and hard to find and fight him, Kenny Knickerdrake survived in every occasion and sticky situation in every battle he participated as well saving others and his fellow trapped knights. Erick Londragon The white Dragonkind-like Knucker Knight who is the proud nationalist member of the knighthood. Strict and patriotic, Erick Londragon served for his country and his country's allies as well his fellow knights but he always to put his allies first as he followed the Chivalry Codes. Inspirations * The characters are heavily modeled after the dragons from the Record of Lodoss Wars and Great Dragonian from the King of Dragons. Category:Database Category:British Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons